


Happiness is Contagious

by CrowleySinger



Series: Sentence Prompt fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the word prompt: "I could kiss you!"<br/>~Crowley turns up at Bobby's to vent about how incompetent his demons are at finding information on a certain witch. Within moments, Bobby finds just the book Crowley needs, who is over the moon with gratitude for Bobby. He thanks him and Bobby is embarrassed although he himself is thankful for the expression of gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is Contagious

**"I could kiss you!"** Crowley shouted out as Bobby handed him a book. A certain book with all the information he needed on a particular witch was all there. 

Crowley had been searching for information for weeks. Finally he had shown up at Bobby's to vent about how stupid demons were (and useless "I mean come on! They couldn't find a scrap of information on her." Crowley had steamed). He'd been to caught up in himself and his annoyance that he hadn't noticed Bobby begin to search around his "office" at the mention of the certain witch's name. Crowley had followed Bobby through rooms absentmindedly, not giving where they were going and what Bobby was doing any thought. And then, Bobby had suddenly pulled out some old dusty unlabeled book as Crowley ranted and pushed the raggedy old thing into the king of hell's hands. It was falling to pieces, the leather covering peeling and hanging off in places. The pages had become wavy as if some damp had been let into the book and made the pages wet. Crowley had opened the book, confused as to what Bobby had just handed him and was hit with a strong musty odour from the dank smelling book. The pages were extremely dry, almost like leaves that had been on the ground and in the sun for to long. Crowley was slightly concerned that they would break as he peeled some apart. And there was the title. The witch's name in shaky italic handwriting. And that's when Crowley had told Bobby that he could kiss him.

 "It's no big deal really." Bobby said with red cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes averted away from Crowley's face and looking at the floor. He wasn't used to such expressions of gratitude. Bobby helped people all the time and more than half of that time he didn't get any form of a thanks. It was fine. He was used to it.

 "Oh don't be so modest Singer. You're the best hunter who ever lived!" Crowley was so over the moon at being handed this book as he stood on the spot rocking back on his heels and then onto his toes as he peered through the shabby old book. Bobby hadn't been expecting it at all. In fact, he didn't even think it was that much of a big deal as Crowley was making it out to be.

 "Well don't exaggerate to much." Bobby chuckled in embarrassment. Flattering made him uncomfortable, although, it wasn't unwelcomed. 

 Crowley looked up from the book, beaming at Bobby. A look of wonder crossed his face as he looked at the hunter. _He really is truly under-rated by everyone and himself. All my demons in hell couldn't find any useful information about this witch and he just pulls it out of a shelf within a couple of minutes of me yapping about._

 "How  _did_ you find it. I had two dozen demons who's specialty was finding information, looking for anything about this witch. How did you find it in a couple of seconds?" Crowley asked curiously, standing still. Bobby shrugged.

 "I dunno. I just remembered I got the book off a hunter about a month ago. He was doing a clear out. I read through it and thought that it might be of some use. Books always are." Bobby said _Maybe the witch had wardings set up against supernatural beings... or maybe she's just unknown._  

 "Thank you." Crowley said in such an earnest tone that Bobby felt his cheeks become even hotter than they had been moments earlier.

 "It's nothing really. You don't have to thank me." _Especially compared to the amount of times you've helped me_... Bobby thought, remembering all the favours Crowley had done for him and the Winchesters.

 "But I do Bobby, I am thankful. You aren't told that enough." Crowley said sincerely. 

 He stepped over to Bobby and peered up into the hunters large brown eyes. He swallowed at the silence and Crowley smirked up at him. Moving so quickly that Bobby had to question if it had in fact happened, Crowley leant up and placed a soft kiss on Bobby's cheek. It was so expected, especially from a demon and that demon being Crowley (who would've usually done something a lot more than a simple kiss on the cheek).

 "I'll see you around Singer." He said confidently with a grin and in a blink of Bobby's eyes, he disappeared.

 Bobby stood there stunned for a second before raising a hand to his cheek to the place where Crowley had placed his lips seconds earlier. He let out a breath he hadn't known that he'd been holding and looked around the room to see if Crowley was still there.

 "He kissed me." Bobby said dumbly to the empty room. "Huh."

 The blush on his cheeks stubbornly stayed there for the rest of the day, as did the interrupting thoughts of Crowley that kept popping up into his head and distracting him from his reading and chores. Bobby didn't mind. For the rest of the day, a faint smile lay lazily on his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me a kudos and tell me if you liked this short fic below. It doesn't have to be a short comment, you could just say "nice" and I'll feel encouraged to write more fics! :)  
> Oh, and speaking of more fics, I've got quite a few Crowley/Bobby SInger fics on my account if you want to check those out! 
> 
> (: THANKS FOR READING :)


End file.
